Following the rapid development in the electronic industrial fields in recent years, various electronic elements have largely upgraded performance to provide higher and higher operating and data processing speed. With the constantly increased operating speed of the chipset and the constantly increased number of chips inside the electronic elements, more heat is produced by the chips or the chipset during the operating thereof. The heat must be timely dissipated from the electronic elements to avoid largely lowered performance and reduced operating/data processing speed of the electronic elements. Heat undesirably accumulated in the electronic elements would even cause burnout of the electronic elements. Therefore, heat dissipation has already become one of the most important issues for electronic elements. Presently, cooling fans are the most common means for heat dissipation.
Further, miniaturization has become a main stream in the development of various electronic devices, such as notebook computers, tablet computers and mobile phones. As a result, the currently available electronic devices all have a largely reduced internal space in their outer case. Since the limited internal space of the electronic devices is almost fully occupied by the necessary circuit board and various electronic elements, there is no longer sufficient space for mounting a cooling fan. In addition, due to the largely reduced overall thickness of the current electronic devices, it is also impossible to mount the cooling fan, which includes blades and bearing having a required height, in the low-profile electronic devices. Without a cooling fan mounted therein, the electronic devices and the electronic elements thereof are subject to the risk of abnormal operation due to internally accumulated heat and require increased repair and maintenance cost.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, compact piezoelectric chips having a very small volume have been developed for using in the limited internal space of the miniaturized electronic devices to dissipate the heat produced by the operating electronic elements in the electronic devices. However, since the piezoelectric chips fail to form a static pressure of air high enough to effectively transfer air stream to a distant location, no air convection will occur in the electronic devices to achieve the purpose of cooling the heat sources. That is, the use of the piezoelectric chips does not provide good heat dissipation effect. Under this condition, the electronic devices are easily affected by the heat produced by the heat-producing electronic elements therein and fail to operate normally, which in turn causes increased repair and maintenance cost.